The present invention relates in general to prediction of travel obstacles. More specifically, the present invention relates to utilizing location data from mobile devices in order to predict locations of obstacles in a travel path.
Current smartphones, tablets, e-readers, laptops, and other mobile electronic devices (hereafter “mobile devices”) allow users to determine their location using Global Positioning System (GPS) or similar location-identifying technology (e.g., GLONASS, WiFi, Bluetooth, etc.). Information about the location of the mobile device may be continuously reported to data collection systems that can analyze and track the paths taken by users over time. Furthermore, computer systems may assemble, analyze, and retain data on the current and previous travel paths of all previous and current users based on such location information.